


Strawberry Biscuit

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Steven is a housewife lmaoo, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, bottom steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie comes home frustrated and needs to let out some steam. Thankfully, Steven Universe is there to save her mood.Smut and I stan Bottom Steven.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Strawberry Biscuit

Connie came back from an exhausting day of her classes at the University she was currently attending, feeling like she needed to release some of her anger or frustration. The quiet noises of crickets along with the beautiful sunset almost calmed her mood down. Almost. She opened the door of her two story apartment and walked inside with a huge headache going straight towards the living room couch.

"I honestly don't think anything could lift my mood up right now." Connie looked up at the ceiling not knowing how to actually calm down. 

"Connie is that you?" A voice called out from upstairs. The sounds of quick feet running down the stairs could be faintly heard along with the sounds of soft panting. 

'I spoke too soon.' Connie rolled her eyes.

"Steven who else would it be you silly?" She giggled softly. Connie and Steven had recently moved in to an apartment together after realizing how much they really needed eachother during these adult times. 

Their relationship is still as loving, healthy, and playful as ever which obviously made the two sick love birds very happy.

Connie insisted on Steven staying home and being a "house wife" because his dad still has millions of dollars left. (Steven took it seriously). You would think Greg would have wasted most of that money by now but the Universe's do not like wasting a lot of money, especially since Greg still lives with the gems and they don't really have to pay a lot of bills.

Greg gladly suggested to pay the rent of the apartment while Connie's parents helped her pay for her University tuition.

Though if he's bored, Steven would look online to see if someone needs a babysitter for extra cash and honestly one of the best parts about him is his love for kids.

"Connie? You look really tired and old right now!" They both stared at eachother for a bit and laughed softly. "Also I'm done with cleaning the entire apartment. I honestly don't know how it becomes a mess so quickly."

Connie snorted and looked at him. "Maybe it's because sometimes you just throw your stuff at random places?" Steven looked away bashfully as if he's been caught stealing candy.

"Look Maheswaren sometimes YOU do that too so I guess we are both even now." He gently pushed her down the couch and kissed her neck. "Maybe I need to punish you for only accusing me!"

Suddenly, hands started grabbing at his sides and he bursted out laughing. "Wait-WAIT I'M STILL TICKLISH CONNIE I'M GONNA PEE!" Tears of laughter rolled down his face.

"Hmm what was all that about punishing me then Mr. Universe?" Connie stopped tickling the human hybrid and gave him a smirk which he returned with a silent teary eyed glare.

"Ugh!" Steven threw his hands up. "You win okay? You know too much about my weaknesses." 

They stopped to look eachother then both leaned in to give the other a kiss. Connie's hands held on to Steven's back but soon started going lower. A squeak was heard as she gave a squeeze to the male's cheeks.

"I guess you want to do me tonight Biscuit since you usually do that when you want to right?" Steven asked softly. 

"Today has been a really frustrating day and I think I just need to see my boyfriend being submissive and cute right now." She bit his ear softly and continued giving kisses to his neck.

"Mmmh Connie let's go to the bed." Soft noises of the crickets could still be heard from outside which only set the mood even more.

Both pulled away from eachother and continued to go up the stairs, heading to their room. Along the way, the two of them kept sneaking glances or kisses at eachother showing how much they wanted this. 

Once they entered the room Connie quickly pushed her boyfriend onto the bed and started kissing him. As wholesome as they seemed, the two of them could get really kinky while having sex and love exploring their needs.

Connie pulled his shirt up and started playing with his chest. She sucked and twisted his nipples earning soft gasps in return. 

A soft "Connie" was heard from the man. His shirt was eventually being pulled over his head and it gave Connie more access to his skin.

Steven loves the way his lover leaves marks on him because it will always remind him that he's hers. It also goes the other way around. She's his. They have always been meant for eachother.

A soft zip was heard and his Biscuit looked up at him for permission. He nodded then soon felt his pants and underwear being pulled off. 

"You know it will always be embarrassing when I'm the only one naked, so I hope you know that." Steven playfully looked at her.

Rolling her eyes, Connie pulled off her shirt but leaving the bra on. "Sorry Strawberry but this is how much you're getting and seeing tonight."

"At least I get to see a part of you. Everything about you is beautiful to me Connie." His eyes started sparkling as he looked at Connie with pure adoration.

She blushed heavily and kissed his gem. "You're also too beautiful for the human eye Steven you know that right?" 

Her kisses kept going lower and lower. "You know I think everything about you is perfect. Especially this nice long thick cock of yours." 

Steven's blush turned so red it almost rivaled Ruby's skin. Everything about him was perfect. His soft smooth skin, beautiful expressions, the way his eyes have stars in them when he's excited. He's so cute sometimes it's almost too much to even look at him without wanting to hug him endlessly.

Or sometimes in the bedroom he suddenly turns all sexy when he's the one topping her. It's almost like he's a combination of cute and sexy!

She placed a kiss on his length and slowly brought most of the whole thing in her mouth. The part she couldn't fit were being rubbed by her hands. Steven inhaled sharply and placed his hands on the other's head.

"A-Ah!" Steven bucked into her mouth. "C-Connie your mouth feels s-sso good!" 

She goes back up and sucks on the tip for a bit but then continues to work her way down again. She wraps her tongue around it, sucking with her mouth, and hollowing out her cheeks. Steven tries to stop himself from thrusting in her mouth not wanting to hurt Connie's throat. He could slowly feel himself going crazy especially after he took a glance at her devouring his dick. She eventually pulled off as slowly as she could, letting it fall back to his stomach.

Connie looked up at him and grinned. Steven was breathing heavily with his shaky breaths sounding raspy and tired. 

She got off the bed and headed over to the cabinet where they usually keep their toys at. The human girl passed the lube to the human hybrid and looked at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I think you know exactly what I want you to do right know while I get this strap-on and vibrator ready." Connie gave him a look of determination and Steven gulped.

"This is so embarrassing!" He exclaimed. 

"We could stop if you feel uncomfortable about this you know?" Connie looked at him waiting for an answer. 

"N-No! I don't want to stop I want you to do me! I trust you with my body because I love you." They kissed and he smiled at her.

Steven poured the lube on his fingers and spread his legs out. He entered one digit in and started thrusting slowly. 

Connie took off her pants and pulled down her underwear to insert the vibrator inside. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of something vibrating inside her. It's not like they both haven't done this kind of thing before, but she's been so busy with school that she barely has any time to do this type of stuff with her boyfriend.

'I want to make him feel good tonight. I want to show him how much he means to me.' Connie got the strap-on ready and looked at Steven. 

He was letting out strings of moans or gasps from each and every thrust of his fingers. Does he have 4 fingers in already? Why does he still look so cute every time?

"Steven a-are you ready?" Connie asked. She was starting to get even more excited about this now. 

"Y-Yes..please! I-I need you now!" Steven kept thrusting his fingers faster so she took a hold of his hand and pulled the fingers out.

His hole looked so red and puffy. Connie took the lube and spread it all over the strap-on. She took a hold of his thick thighs and lined up the sex toy to his ass.

"If I hurt you or anything just tell me to stop okay?" Steven nodded and laughed breathlessly.

"Okay. Remember that I trust you with my body haha. So are you going to put it in or AH-" Connie pushed the tip of the strap on in and looked at him with worry on her face.

"Sorry was that to sudden?! A-Are you okay Steven?" It was already night so she couldn't see his face expressions at the moment. 

"It was a bit sudden and that's okay! You didn't hurt me!" Whenever Connie felt bad Steven always reached for a hug.

They stayed in eachother's arms for a bit and soon seperated. Luckily there was a lamp on their bedstand so she leaned over and turned it on. Now she could see his face and body much better. 

Connie continued to push in slowly looking for any signs of Steven feeling uncomfortable, but she never found those signs. Finally the whole thing was inside of him. She loved the way his body was shaking. The way he's biting down on his soft plump lips to keep quiet. Or the way he wrapped his arms around the pillow behind him. Connie grabbed his hips and waited until she thought he was fully ready. After a minute or two she heard Steven whine softly and took it as a sign to move.

She thrusted slowly at first looking for his prostate. Trying different angles and dragging the dildo along his walls. Steven finally let out a loud moan and she knew she found it. Connie shifted a bit and started thrusting a bit faster, hitting that spot every time.

"Nghh C-Conniee o-ooh ri-ight there!" Thick legs wrapped around her waist in fear of her stopping and pulling out. 

Taking his thighs, she started thrusting even faster. She watched as Steven's eyes started rolling back with his mouth open and a small amount of drool coming out. His thick cock bouncing on each and every thrust against his red gem. Watching him like this made her feel the vibrations of the vibrator much more and she let out a few moans herself. 

Connie pulled out and turned him over to his stomach and pushed back in. Steven's moans got louder and louder so she got a shirt and stuffed it into his mouth to avoid any of their neighbors hearing this. Silent screams and fast slaps were heard throughout the room. Connie watched his ass bounce against her and she couldn't help but feel more horny. Steven moaned around the shirt and clung onto the pillow for dear life hoping he wouldn't rip it because of his enhanced gem strength.

"Steven! You look so hot right now..look at your..mmh..nice ass bouncing against me!" She thrusted much more quicker with a steady pace and gave a nice hard slap to his cheeks.

"HMMPH!" Steven moaned. The strap on or dildo is so thick! It's stretching him so much..he feels so full! He loves it he loves Connie. "F-Fashter!!" 

Chuckling at him trying to talk over the shirt, she grabbed a handful of his ass and granted his wish. Thrusting as fast as she could to please her boyfriend. The sight of this was too much!

'I think I'm going to orgasm soon!' She closed her eyes for a bit trying to not orgasm earlier than Steven.

She flipped him to his side and put a leg over her shoulder. Her hand reached to grab his cock and started squeezing and thrusting trying to match her movements. She's so close!

"Gonna cum!..C-Cumming Connie I'm c-CUM-" Steven clenched on the bedsheets, ripping them, then let out a loud moan and shot out loads of cum onto the bed.

"Ngh!" Connie finally reached her orgasm and gasped loudly. After a few seconds she turned off the vibrator, took it out of herself, and hugged a trembling Steven. They both took a moment coming down of their orgasm highs and appreciated eachother's presence. 

Soon she pulled out, took the strap on off and threw it off the bed. She gave soft kisses all over Steven's chest while he just laid there with a blissed out expression. 

"I'll go prepare a bath for you and put on new sheets Strawberry." Connie was about to get back up but Steven quickly pulled her down and wouldn't let her go.

"Let's just stay like this for a while Biscuit." He smiled softly. They stayed like that and silently hoped none of the neighbors heard any of that.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've written in years and thats why it sucks. Also there needs to be more bottom Steven I will fight for this


End file.
